


The Bat Gang of Gotham

by KROWRIM



Series: DC Life Switch [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: What if Bruce and Selina had switched places? What if Selina was the rich child who lost her parents and Bruce was raised by the streets? What if Jim adopted Bruce and Alfred raised Selina? What if Bruce was the leader of the Bats, a street gang that runs the narrows?Guess you'll need to read to find out.(Set in the Gotham universe with some changes)





	1. Bruce Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the description, this story takes place in the Gotham universe. I just added and changed a few things. In this universe, Dick and Jason are around and Bruce was raised on the streets before he was adopted by Jim. Enjoy.

Was it ever day here? Did the sun rise? Was it ever summer or spring? Did the sirens ever stop? The screams? The gunfire? Did any of it ever stop? Maybe it was just Gotham's charm. Maybe the homeless and less fortunate we're the lucky ones after all. They didn't have to worry about being raided by the police like the people in the narrows did. Did they enjoy it here? What was life like outside of Gotham?

These were the things that went though Bruce's mind often. The furthest he had ever gone was to the docks for, business. He figured night did eventually end but he wouldn't know that since he only went out during the night time. The earliest he had ever been out was when the sun was just setting but he didn't exactly get to enjoy it since the clouds of smoke and smog covered the sky.

Jim had lectured him time and time again about sleeping during the day but he never listened. He didn't like the day time. After years of spending his life in the dark, the light hurt his eyes. He wasn't raised like that. He was raised to use the dark to his advantage. He was raised to be the night.

Bruce was walking around the streets as the sirens and gunfire broke out. He was use to it now. When he was a child it had scared him but eventually it became routine. It was just another night in Gotham after all. He made a mental note to talk to Jason about the sirens and his, attitude, when he went to pay them a visit last week.

Barbara wasn't entirely happy when he had started to make a move on her employees and then acted like an A class Asshole when she told him that she didn't have the payment for the month. Bruce was easy going with her seeing as she had only helped him rather than hurt him so he would look the other way as a thanks but Jason was different.

He was rough. Bruce was gentle when it came to those he felt we're allies. He scratched their backs and in return, they scratched his. He was also always a gentleman as well. He wouldn't lay a hand on a woman for any reason unless it was in a loving way. Or a "loving" way.

He made another mental note to find pay the Pike brothers a visit later in the week. He needed their, skills for a job. Granted he was also using this as a excuse to see Bridget as well. He smiled at the thought and began his way up the fire escape.

He and the girl had become good friends over the years and lately they've been exploring different things with each other. Mostly with each other since they had since, for a lack of better words, developed into young adults. They agreed to have no strings attached and were indeed Friends with Benefits. Bruce had decided that he enjoyed the benefits. He enjoyed them a lot.

That didn't last very long. Soon enough he would find himself staying around and laying with her instead of leaving after. She would spend nights with him in his room as well. He wasn't going to call her his girlfriend or anything like that just as she won't consider them to be in a relationship but, he did enjoy the benefits.

As Bruce opened the window he noticed that the smell of coffee was absent from the dirty apartment. He figured one of two things from it. Either Jim had left early to the station or he was still home. As he entered and walked around he got his answer.

"What did I say about wearing your boots in the house?" A voice asked from the darkness.

Bruce stopped in his tracks and clicked his tounge. He turned around to see Jim sitting in his chair with a glass on the table beside him. Bruce sighed and turned towards the "kitchen".

"This isn't a house." He pointed out.

Jim shook his head.

"Regardless. You're tracking all that filth in." Jim said.

Bruce got a cup and filled it up with water from the sink. It probably wasn't healthy but he wasn't dead yet so he figured it was fine.

"How are you not hot wearing that thing?" Bruce asked.

He was referring to Jim's suit. It was a simple black suit that Jim could afford at the time after Bruce threw in some his own cash. He wore a red tie along with it as well but his hair wasn't done like normal.

"I could as you the same." Jim shot back.

Bruce wore a black leather jacket he had stolen a few years back. He was thankful that he had finally grown into it and he wore it Everytime he went out. He also wore his grey wool shirt under with his yellow bandana around his neck. His pants had obviously not been washed in a while and they even had holes in them. If he had bought them that way it would have been different ut these were from fights. Mean ones to.

"So you got the day off or what?" Bruce asked.

Jim chuckled.

"As if. Harvey said I didn't have to go in til later so I'm just relaxing for now." He explained.

"You're going to work after drinking? Wow Harvey really has been rubbing off on you." Bruce laughed.

Jim laughed a bit to.

"I'm not drinking. This is that stuff you brought home."

"Oh. It's called apple juice Jim. Nothing special." Bruce explained.

Jim shrugged and took another drink.

"Still better than water." He mumbled.

Bruce remembers when he first met Jim. He was on a case that brought him to the narrows where Bruce was. He was still young but he was wise beyond his years. Even if he sees the world as a dark and unforgiving place, Jim saw a child on the streets. Bruce saw him as just another cop who was making life harder for people like him but Jim still watched over him. Eventually Jim adopted him and Bruce did warm up to him but didn't let him in on his life.

When Jim found out about the Bats and Bruce's involvement, he found himself doing everything he could to stop the police from busting them. Luckily Bruce was smart enough to never get caught and when he did he would have a plan to get off free.

Bruce didn't want to think that the only adult to give damn about his personal well being is a crroked cop but Jim was a good detective. Besides the Bats Gordon is the ideal image of a cop. He was upstanding and always stood on the side of justice. If Bruce wasn't raised the way he was, Jim would be the man Bruce would strive to be.

"So was it a easy night?" Jim asked.

Bruce's face turned to a scrowl.

"I don't want to talk about it." He simply responded.

Jim nodded and got up to grab his badge and gun.

"Well I'm heading out. I'm guessing you're going to bed?"

Bruce nodded.

"Ok. Stay safe. You know what number to call if something happens." Jim said.

With that he left. Bruce yawned and finished off his water before heading to his room. He was greeted by two visitors however.

"Papa Gordon always looking for you huh?" Dick joked.

Bruce nodded at him as a greeting and went to the corner of his room and stripped himself of his jacket. Dick was wearing his own black jacket that had once belonged to a biker. The shoulders had a touch of blue that also matched his own bandana. His hair was a mess but could pass for a style with it's pointy skipes. He had on a pair of converse he stole from a store not too long ago and a pair of jeans.

"What do I owe the pleasure Dick? And why are you with him Bridget?" Bruce asked.

Bridget was sitting on his bed watching the two. She wore a black tank top with a black jacket that was too big for her. She had taken off her shoes, much to Bruce's gratitude, and had some worn pants. Her hair was braided and over her shoulder, something she picked up from Ivy no doubt.

"I was already on my way here when we ended up bumping into each other." She explained.

She was playing with her favorite lighter that only she knew how to work. Bruce had tried it himself but he never could get it to work. Bruce turned back to Dick who was watching the flame in amusement. He always did get along fine with Bridget as did Jason. Then again Dick got along with everyone. He was the charming one in the group and his smile alone could get him far.

"So what did you want Dick?" Bruce asked again.

"The Sirens called. They said something about a new product they want you to check out. They also mentioned to not bring Jason along. Something about him owing Ivy some new plants." He explained.

Bruce and Bridget shuttered at the thought of a mad Ivy and a annoyed Jason going at it.

"Tell her I'll go see her tomorrow. Also tell Jason that I need to talk to him later about his manners." Bruce said.

Dick nodded and opened Bruce's window.

"Wait a sec."

Dick stopped and turned to Bruce.

"How long have you been here?"

Dick laughed at himself and shook his head.

"Yeah I'll see you later."

He jumped out the window before Bruce could say anything else. He sighed and turned to Bridget.

"How did you guys even get in?" Bruce asked.

Bridget flicked the flame with her finger not even looking up.

"Jim let me in and I opened the window to let Dick in." She explained.

Bruce smiled and took off his boots. Bridget watched him as he took off his shirt to change. Her eyes trailed down his body and took in every scar and every muscle. Even though he was still only 17 he was very fit. It must've been from the fights or the escaping the police but he was very defined. Briget would always blush when it was just the two of them but when someone else saw she felt very lucky.

He would only ever take his shirt off around others when he needed to get patched up or when he need a quick change if he got blood or something else unpleasant on his clothes. The Sirens have even talked to her about him and she could almost see the jealously in Ivy's eyes.

Bruce moved to his pants before Bridget returned to her flame. She was very comfortable here compared to her usual rock hard bed. She would constantly worry about her brothers coming in and hurting her or burning her. Bruce would always have a word with them and, on more than one occasion, sent Jason to "chat" with them. The only reason they still did business with him was because the money was good.

"So why are you here?" Bruce asked off handily.

Bridget thought back on what happened just moments ago. One of her brothers had gotten mad and held a blowtorch against her arm. She had screamed enough to wake up the others which lead to them joining in. Bridget eventually got free and ran. Now here she was.

"Bad night." She answered.

Bruce pulled on a black shirt and looked at her. He made his way over to her and held out his hand.

"Let me see."

Bridget hesitanted but eventually held out her arm. Bruce looked at the burn and sighed.

"Bastards." He mumbled.

Bruce let go and walked out of the room. Bridget watched as he returned with some bandage. He took a seat by her and got to work with wrapping it. There were many stories surrounding him.

He was a killer. He was a thief. He was a liar. He had once fought off 20 of Cobblepots's men by himself. He can shot a man with a pistol from 100 yards away. He was ruthless and would kill a man without a second thought. He can beat a man senseless with nothing more than his bare fist.

Some of these were true but others were not. Bruce was caring. He was compassionate. He was the man who would help his friends and look out for his own. He was the man Bridget felt safe with.

Bruce finished and tossed the rest of the supplies on the nightstand by the bed. Bridget looked at the wrap and smiled. He really was gentle. She got up herself and took off her jacket before Bruce got to her. The two stared at each other before Bruce took her hand. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and slowly made his way up her arm.

When he reached her neck Bridget found herself blushing. He finally reached her cheek and Bridget closed her eyes. Bruce placed a kiss on her lips and the two smiled.

"You've had a long night. We can just sleep if you want." Bruce offered.

Bridget nodded, her eyes still closed. Bruce smirked and lead her to bed. Bridget laid next to him and Bruce threw a arm around her. Bridget held on to it as if it was her lifeline and in a way, it was.

"Good night Fire Fly." Bruce whispered.

Bridget smiled and replied.

"Good night, Batman."


	2. Brothers In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick visits the sirens while Bruce and Jason head to the Pike brothers.

Bruce found himself walking through the dark streets once more. He could see his breath in the air and could hear the many cars in the night. The dark alleys were his walk way as he avoided the homeless begging for cash and the whores begging for him. Bruce ignored them all. His mind went back to just moments ago.

When he woke up he found that Bridget was still there, asleep. Bruce didn't wake her and instead told Jim that she would be staying with them for a bit while he handled some business. Jumped was hesitant at first but Bruce assured that she will not cause any problems. Jim eventually agreed as long as Bruce looks out for her. Bruce agreed.

Now Bruce ends up in a warehouse where he found Dick and Jason arguing as more watched.

"I'm not apologising for shit! She was asking for it!" Jason yelled.

"So what if she was?! You fucked with the Sirens Jason! They're just as powerful as Penguin!" Dick pointed out.

"Boo fucking ho! We can wipe them off the face of this planet if we wanted to. We don't even need them!"

The two continued to bicker as Bruce walked over to one of the onlookers.

"What the hell is going on here Thomas?" Bruce asked.

The boy jumped at his voice but calmed down when he saw who it was. He was the same age as Bruce yet looked just a year younger. His hair was combed over but was still very messy and his shirt was dirt. His suspenders hung around his shoulder and he wore a pair of old dress shoes.

"Oh well, Dick was telling Jason that he needs to control his anger and..."

Bruce stopped the boy as soon as he heard that one sentence.

"Got it. Boys!"

The two continued to fight. Bruce wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Any other day he would've just watched the two at each other's throats or try to stop them by talking but this wasn't any other day. Bruce stomped over to the boys and grabbed the collars of their jackets. In one swift movement, Bruce threw the two in opposite directions causing them to hit the floor with a loud thump.

"CUT IT OUT!"

The entire warehouse went silent. No one dared to say anything or even move. When Dick was mad everyone avoided him. When Jason was made no one looked at him. When Bruce was mad, well the last one who got in his way couldn't tell you what happened even if he wanted to.

Dick was quick to get back up but stayed where he was. Jason, however, wasn't so smart. He got up and turned to Bruce who was still staring him down. Jason marched his way over and Bruce did the same. Before Jason could do anything, Bruce grabbed his collar and slammed their heads together. They both stood there ground and pushed against each other before and not once did their eyes leave each other's.

Their breathing was hard and shallow. Soon Jason felt something against his head as did Bruce. A small trail of blood began to flow from one of their heads. Neither backed away although Jason did begin to wonder if his head was the one bleeding or not. Everything was silent before Bruce spoke.

"You have two options here Todd. You can either back down or I can put you down. Your choice."

Jason didn't say anything but instead closed his eyes. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly stepped back. Bruce let go of his collar and everyone finally saw who's head was bleeding. It was Bruce's. He wiped his head with his sleeve and looked around at everyone watching.

"What the hell are you all doing?! Get back to work!"

No one hesitanted and went back to what they were doing. Dick walked over and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Jason kept his distance but didn't say anything.

"Look, I understand your anger right now Jason, I do. But right now you need to have a clear head. You can't keep fucking with the Sirens." Bruce said.

Jason kept his eyes on the floor but nodded. Bruce then turned to Dick.

"As for you, Jason is right. We shouldn't fear the Sirens or even Penguin. We have a lot of stuff they don't and they wouldn't even bother to think about taking us on."

Dick nodded as well. Bruce placed a hand on both of their shoulders and shook them slightly.

"Now, it's time we have our fun."

Bruce walked into a small room with the two boys following. It was his work space. Bruce leaned on the table and Jason leaned on the wall. Dick stood with his arms crossed and looked at his boss.

"Now, I know I said I would go talk to the Sirens but something came up. Dick, I trust that you can handle it so you'll go see what deal they have to offer." Bruce commanded.

"Ok. Honestly I don't think it's anything too big. They probably want to give us guns instead of cash." Dick theorized.

"Either way get it done. Jason, I know you got some anger so you'll be with me. We're going to have a, "chat" with the Pikes." Bruce said hesitating on chat.

"What do you mean? Why do we need the Pikes?" Jason asked.

"Last I checked we don't have any jobs for them." Dick pointed out.

Bruce sighed.

"Yeah while remember when Bridget came to visit with you last night?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded and Jason figured out where this was going.

"Well her brothers blowtorched her. She's at my place now but they need to answer for what they did." Bruce explained.

Jason smiled.

"Hell yeah. Let's go fuck them up." He agreed.

Bruce shook his head.

"No. No more pushing them around. We're fucking getting rid of them. They're more of a problem outside of Bridget. Someone hires them to burn down one of our operations we're fucked. They need to go down." Bruce said.

Jason's smile only grew wider.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He agreed.

"Good. Get Ace." Bruce ordered.

Jason nodded and headed out back to the warehouse. Dick rubbed his him and turned to Bruce.

"You sure about this? We could still use them." Dick said.

"We'll find others. Plus Bridget isn't dying so we still got her." Bruce pointed out.

Dick chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked smiling.

"It's just, you're so damn protective of her. You two should just stop fucking around and get together." He said.

Bruce shook his head.

"As if. She doesn't deserve someone like me."

Dick rolled his eyes and left. Bruce sat picked up his black flat cap and sighed.

"She deserves someone better."  
\----

Dick found himself sitting at a bar alone. He wasn't one to drink, he didn't like the taste of most liquor, and he usually had people around him so this was definitely a sight a to behold. His hair was still a mess, he didn't fix it from the day before, and his hat was on the counter in front of him. He didn't think much about why he was here since Bruce told him what he had to do. This didn't help calm his nerves. He hated to deal with the Sirens.

"Well if it isn't my little Robin." A sudctive voice whispered in his ear.

Long slender arms found their way around his neck and a pair of soft lips met his earlobe. Dick shivered and kept his eyes on the wooden design. This was why he hated to deal with them.

"Barbara." Dick greeted with little interest.

The girl pulled her arms back and took the seat next to Dick. He looked at her. Even after all these years he was still impressed by what he saw. This was the new leader of the Sirens. A girl only two years older with long red hair and glasses. This was Barbara. The head Siren.

"So where's the Bat? Will he be joining us?" She asked.

Dick shook his head and watched as the girl poured herself a drink.

"Sadly no. He has other business elsewhere. He sent me instead." Dick explained.

The girl took a sip of her drink and nodded to herself before turning back to Dick.

"Shame. Well I guess I got you all to myself then." She smirked.

If it was anyone else Dick would have laughed. But it was Barbara. He simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Barbara rolled her eyes and raised the glass to her lips.

"Buzzkill." She mumbled before she took a drink.

"I'm not here to make jokes. I'm here to do business. The Sirens are behind on pay." Dick pointed out.

Barbara sighed and put the glass down.

"I know. We will pay but we need more time. Business has been slow lately." Barbara explained.

"That's fine but now we expect double of what you usually pay. That is unless you have a different means of paying."

Barbara thought about it before opening her mouth.

"Guns won't do." Dick stated.

Barbara closed her mouth and rested her head on her arm.

"You boys are hard to deal with. First Jason with destroing Ivy's plants and now you turning down our offer." Barbara complained.

"Bruce will pay for Ivy's flowers. When can we expect our money?" Dick asked.

Barbara didn't answer right away which caused Dick to become uneasy.

"Next Tuesday. You have my word." She promised.

Dick laughed at himself.

"You better. A daughter of a cop shouldn't lie." He pointed out.

Barbara stood up so fast that she knocked over her glass which cause the rest of her drink to spill over the counter. She had her eyes closed and her hands rested on the edges as Dick watched.

"Don't, EVER, say that again. That man is not my father."

Dick smiled and stood up from his seat. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He took a small step and leaned into her ear.

"You got it, Ms. Gordon."

With that Dick walked out leaving the girl alone just hours before opening. She picked up her glass and looked at the mess she made. She sighed and grabbed a rag from behind the counter and got to work with wiping it down. From the next room came yet another red haired girl.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"What do you need Ivy?" Barbara asked.

Ivy placed a hand on her chest and gave a hurt expression.

"Not even a hello? What gives?"

Barbara threw the rag down and turned to her.

"We're two hours from opening and we're behind on our payment. That is what gives." She explained.

Barbara turned back to the counter and picked up the glass. Ivy walked over and leaned on the counter next to her where Dick had been sitting just moments ago.

"Let me guess. The Bat came?" She asked.

Barbara shook her head.

"No. The Robin."

She squeezed the glass until it shattered in her grip.  
\------  
Bruce was standing outside of a old brick building. On the outside it looked as if it would shatter at any given moment. Vines grew along the walls and several windows were shattered or had cracks. To anyone else, it was a abandoned building. To the Pikes however, it was home.

Ace gave a low growl as Jason held his chain to keep him from running off. The black dog was bearing it's teeth and it's tail was stiff. Jason had to use most of his strength to keep him back.

Jason wore a brown leather coat that was just his size and a pair of black gloves. He had on a pair of cargo pants and combat boots along with a black shirt. His red bandana hung loose around his neck like Bruce's and he had on his own hat. A dark red flat cap. His was unique however. Within the outter stitching was razor blades that he had sewen in himself.

Bruce had some gloves himself that were in a dark purple color. Under both gloves were small patches of sand carefully placed in the leather. It helped. He had a belt that his gun hung from. Unlike Jason, he only needed one. Jason took two pistols and placed them on his own belt that hung on his thigh. The two stood outside among the junk that littered the empty lot.

Bruce sat on a old washer while Jason and Ace hung around a old fridge. They've been there only for a few minutes and already Jason was getting restless.

"When are they leaving?" He asked.

"No clue."

"Well are they even leaving?"

"No clue."

"Do you know anything?"

Bruce smirked.

"No clue."

Jason let out a low growl of his own before the two heard the door click. They watched as four men walked out laughing. Two of them had beer in their hands and another was telling a story.

"Then we just held her there and fucked with her. Man I wish you guys were sober enough to remember cause it was halarious!" One said.

They continued to laugh before they spotted Bruce and Jason. Ace let out another growl causing the men to take a step back. Bruce hopped down from his spot on the washer and the two boys walked forward.

"Well well. It's the Bat and the Outlaw. To what do we owe the pleasure?" The oldest asked.

Bruce didn't say anything but instead looked to Jason. He looked down to Ace and smirked.

"Well you see boys, my dog is hungry. I figured you would have food for him."

The men looked confused.

"What?"

Bruce cracked his knuckles and began to pace around.

"Can I ask, where's Bridget?"

The men looked at each and the youngest shrugged.

"We don't know. What? You here to fuck her again?" He asked.

The men laughed but Bruce just felt a sting of anger. One look at Jason told him that he was ready.

"No. You see she's back at my place. She told me about what happened. How you burnt her." Bruce explained.

The men stopped laughing when they saw Bruce's expression. Bruce took one step towards them and smiled.

"Now. The odds are two against four so we decided to bring my dog. Like I said, he's hungry. And I was hoping you would have something for him to eat. I think you do."

Bruce gave a small gesture to Jason who smirked before letting go of the chain. Ace raced away to the men and jumped on the youngest before bitting into his throat. Bruce watched as the boy scream in pain and horror while he struggled to get the dog off. He was kicking and turning to get out of the dog's grip. One of the men moved in to help but Bruce pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

"You're not going to fuck up now are you?" He asked.

The man stepped back to where he was and the young man's screams died out as he stopped moving. Ace lifted his head, now covered in blood, and looked at Bruce. He seemed to smile.

"What the fuck man?!" One yelled out.

"Well you see boys, you fucked with our Fire Fly. Now you're gonna feel the heat."

Bruce squeezed the trigger and shot one of them in the shoulder causing them to drop with a scream. Jason pulled out his own guns and started to shot as well. The men took cover and retrieved their own guns before firing back. Bruce and Jason hid behind the old junk and Ace soon joined them.

Bruce got up and rolled over to a new cover before firing a few rounds. One got a man's leg causing him to fall over. Jason took this chance and fired two rounds into the man killing him. The last two continued to fire at them and came out of their cover. Bruce and Jason waited until they were closer before jumping out. Bruce got the oldest and threw a left hook which successfully landed on the man's cheek.

Jason ended up tackling the other and took his hat off. The man struggled but Jason placed his bill into the man's mouth. The blades cut into the man's skin causing him to bleed from the corners of his mouth. Jason kept pushing down with one hand and used his other to punch the man contiunesly.

Meanwhile Bruce and the oldest squared up. Bruce got into his fighting stance as did the man and the two began to circle each other. The man yelled and cahrged at Bruce. The boy was quick and grabbed the man's arm before turning his body and throwing the man against the fridge. The man got up but Bruce grabbed him and tackled him into the junk. The fridge fell back with the two and Bruce began to hit the man. The man grabbed one of his hits and threw him off.

Jason meanwhile was still pushing the hat down the man's throat. He pulled it back and the man tried to hit him but missed. Jason grabbed his cap and, with great force, shoved it into the man's throat. The man let out a quiet scream as Jason slid it off the man's neck. Jason was breathing heavily but stood up and looked at the now dead man.

Bruce punched the oldest once more before throwing a kick that was caught. The man then swing Bruce around before throwing him. Bruce landed and watched as the man walked towards him.

"You're done now Bat. Once this gets to Penguin you're fucked. We're under his protection and now you're done for!" 

He reached to the ground and picked up one of his brother's guns. Bruce spotted a gun near him and looked back at the man. He rasied the gun and pointed it straight at him. Bruce waited but he soon heard a click. He was quick to roll out of the way and grabbed the gun just as a bullet flew past him. Bruce quickly lifted his own weapon and fired it. It hit the man in the chest and caused him to stumble. Burce fired out two more rounds and the man was down.

Bruce stood up and looked around. The brothers were dead and only Bruce and Jason were standing. Ace came out of his cover with his tail wagging.

"Didn't think they had guns." Jason said.

Bruce fixed his hat.

"Me neither."

The two looked down at the oldest and then at each other.

"So you're fucking Bridget?" Jason asked.

Bruce shook his head and walked away from the scene.

"What the hell did he mean by Penguin was protecting them?" Bruce asked.

Jason shrugged.

"Maybe they were working with Penguin. Not much of a problem really." Jason pointed out.

Bruce sighed and truned away. He whisled and Ace came along. Jason soon followed but the three stopped when Bruce turned around.

"And yes, me and Bridget are sleeping together." He smirked.


End file.
